


War of Minds

by EmGem_TheNerd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Asexual Character, Medieval Medicine, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions, Slow To Update, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmGem_TheNerd/pseuds/EmGem_TheNerd
Summary: Ever since Squip took over the kingdom of Briar, Jeremy Heere stayed safe, until one day they decide enough is enough. The group flees the kingdom, finding a hidden magic-filled empire. There, the group must learn how to use their abilities to defeat the Squip. Will they do it?





	1. Stuggle of Jeremy Heere

“Yo, Prince Tall ass! Let down your hair!” Jeremy heard a familiar voice from his window. He glanced at his window, muttering a ‘What the fuck.’ as he stared at his window.  He groaned as he sat up from the position from the comfy chair. Jeremy made his way to his window across the room, stretching his hands behind his head. 

 

He peered over the window to find Rich and his other friends waiting for him. A smile grew on his face. Jeremy responded, “Of course! Only for thy Douchebag!” He yelled down, chuckling. Rich flipped him off. “I’ll be down in a minute!” Jeremy called. Leaving the window. But how was the question?

 

Jeremy’s sheets were too small to be used as a rope. Jeremy came back to his window, sporting a midnight blue cloak. Sneaking out was the only way Jeremy got to have fun ever since Squip took over. Jeremy’s room was at the top of a small tower to the right side of the palace. Jeremy considered his options.

 

He couldn’t go downstairs because of the Squips guards. The couldn't catch him from up there. The only option left was to climb down. (Or maybe jump to his death)

 

Jeremy climbed onto the windowsill, peering down. He saw a stone wall that was close enough for him to jump to. He adjusted himself, making sure he was ready

.

“You got this, Jere!” He heard a sweet voice call. Michael. His best friend or maybe a little more. Jeremy shook his head. He needed to focus. He took a deep breath. Jeremy jumped.

 

He miscalculated and almost missed. Thank God he grabbed one of the bricks. He took a breath. Everything was ok...until the brick gave away. Jeremy shrieked as he fell, landing on the ground with a  _ THUD. _

.

 

“Holy shit. Jeremy!” Michael went sprinting to Jeremy’s side. Michael kneeled down in the grass next to Jeremy. “Ohmygod, ohmygod. Jeremy?!” Jeremy was out cold. The rest of the group followed. Brooke kneeled next to Michael. 

 

Brooke checked Jeremy for injuries, she sighed in relief. “He’s just knocked out. He might have a concussion. He needs rest, But we can’t leave him in the grass.”

 

“What about Michael’s house? It’s the closest from here.” Christine chimed in. Brooke turned her head to Michael. Michael nodded, wanting to help Jeremy in any way. Michael scooted away, making room for Jake.  Jake came over, picking up Jeremy, making a surprised face.

 

“Wow, he’s so  _ light, _ ” Jake said, holding passed out Jeremy like a bride. “So, which way?” Jake asked, smiling, trying to lighten the mood. He shifted Jeremy in his arms.

“Oh, it’s not too far, over here.” Michael pointed to a path into the forest. “Let’s hurry. We can't have Jeremy become to subconsciously attached.” Michael joked. Christine and Jenna glanced at each other, smirking. “What?!” Michael squeaked.

 

“Well,” Rich chuckled, “Isn’t it obvious?  _ Everybody  _ knows.” At that, Michael turned very red. He did indeed have a HUGE on Jeremy. However, he had to idea it was so obvious. 

 

“W- well...does Jeremy know too?” Michael asked, feeling like a dumbass. Did he really make it that clear?  What did he do? He was overthinking interaction he had with Jeremy. When?

 

Christine glanced at Michael and shook her head. “Jeremy might be book smart but he can be obvious to things like flirting.” She walked alongside a stream, skipping across rocks while the rest of the group remained on the trail. 

 

“Wait Wait Wait Wait, I’ve been  _ flirting _ with Jeremy?!” Michael inquired. How? Michael never had never tried to flirt. Had he really been flirtatious and had no idea?  _ How the hell?,  _ Michael thought. Michael had been second-guessing his personality, while didn’t notice they had gotten to his house.

 

It was a small, cozy wooden cabin. Surrounded by a pond, trees, and a garden in the back. Michael sighed and smiled upon seeing his cozy house. He put the accidental-flirting on the backburner. He skipped up the steps and opened the door, “Welcome to my humble abode”

 

“Woah, it’s so...cute.” Jenna murmured. Well, cute wasn’t the vibe he was going for but, a compliment is a compliment. Inside the cottage was a red couch, a red and gold rug, with a coffee table. A small kitchen, and his bedroom. Jake looked at Michael, he nodded to the bedroom. Jake came back stretching his arms. 

 

“So, sleepover at my house?” Michael asked, yawning. He plopped down on the couch next to Jenna. She rolled her eyes.

 

“No thanks. I’m heading home, anybody else?” Jenna asked, sitting up, smiling. Jake raised his along with Brook and Christine. Michael made an overdramatic pout, crossing his arms.

 

“Wow, ok. Jeremy and I will have the best sleepover  _ ever. _ You’ll be sorry.” Michael grumbled. Christine wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Oh really?” Christine and Brook giggled. Michael felt his cheeks heat up at the giggles. He glared at them.

 

“Chrissy, if I wasn’t so comfortable I’d kill you.” He muttered. They only laughed more at that.

 

“You’d be more comfortable with Jeremy.” She sang, bursting out in laughter. Michael got up and started chasing Chrissy. Michael ended up chasing her out of the house, laughing too. 

 

An hour after everybody left, it was just Jeremy and Michael. Michael couldn’t fall asleep on his couch, so he just figured he could sleep in his bed next to Jeremy. He was too tired to think straight.  He made his way to his room. He saw Jeremy passed out on his bed, looking adorable. Michael sighed and smiled. Michael climbed into his bed, facing Jeremy. Michael simply let himself drift away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wakes up and wants- no, /needs/ to leave. Michael gathers the group to plan, but somebody said something they shouldn't.

Jeremy had just woken up in pure confusion. Well, waking up in a random place must be pretty confusing. Jeremy just barely remembered being carried. He heard that his friends were talking about him and Michael. Jeremy’s head screamed at him. Jeremy had no clue what had happened. While Jeremy’s head still wanted him to die, Jeremy flipped over. 

Jeremy almost shrieked at the sight of Michael so close to him. What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK? Jeremy was silently panicking. Was this his room? He flipped onto his back. Jeremy’s eyes darted around the room frantically looking for answers. Jeremy, in his panicked state, didn’t even notice Michael had woken up.

“Jeremy…?” Michael murmured, rubbing his eyes. Michael swiftly turned around and searched his nightstand, trying to find his glasses. Michael slipped them on and turned back around. Michael had caught a glimpse of Jeremy’s panic. Michael sat straight up and scooted closer to Jeremy. 

Michael put his hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Jeremy jumped, turning to face Michael. “You’re okay, we’re fine. You hit your head, we’re at my house. Just breathe.” Michael’s warm voice calmed Jeremy down. 

After taking some deep breaths with Michael, Jeremy spoke, “H- how long have I been gone?” Michael knew what he was thinking about and it pained him that his first thought was fear of his shitty uncle. Michael took Jeremy’s hand.

“How’s your head?” Michael asked softly, giving a reassuring smile to Jeremy. Jeremy’s head was still screaming, but Jeremy hated worrying others. 

“I- it’s fine,” Jeremy mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up as he noticed how close Michael was. Of course, Jeremy knew that his uncle wouldn’t be too happy that he wasn’t at the palace, Jeremy didn’t want to worry Michael too much. But, Michael being Michael, he was already worried.

But Michael can’t show that he’s worried because then it will make Jeremy more worried. Both of them worried a lot. “Well..uh- You want something to eat?” Michael asked, feeling hungry himself. God, when had things got so awkward between us? Michael asked himself. Maybe it was waking up in his house, which was pretty weird but, Michael knew Jeremy and he suspected something was off. 

“Uh, that would be amazing,” Jeremy said, half smiling. Michael got up from the bed, yawning and stretching. Jeremy followed Michael, hoping he didn’t notice his cheeks warm up. Oh, Michael definitely noticed. 

“You can sit down on the couch or whatever. Breakfast will be ready soon!” Michael called from the kitchen. Jeremy took a seat at the small dining room table, looking around the house in awe. 

Soon enough, breakfast was ready, and Michael brought two steaming plates over to Jeremy. “Wow. Thanks, Michael.” Jeremy said, shocked at how good the food looked. 

“Thanks. My Moms taught me how to cook at a young age. Looking back I don’t know if it was because they wanted to have that as a life skill or just so I could make them dinner.” Michael said, grinning. 

They ate in silence for a moment before Jeremy spoke up, “Uh, Michael...I was uh- Wondering...I guess planning something…” Jeremy seemed nervous and started to fidget. Michael picked up on this but he didn’t really know what to do except listen.

“What were you planning?” Michael asked, actually curious. Michael knew Jeremy was smart, he did do a lot of crazy shit, like jumping from a window. 

“I- can’t stay here. Not with...not with him. I just can’t-” Jeremy’s voice broke off, tears streaming down his face. Michael's heart shattered. Sure, Squip was a piece of shit, but Michael never knew how badly he hurt Jeremy. Michael got up and moved closer to Jeremy. 

“We can leave but it will take a few weeks of planning. You don’t have to go back.” Michael tried to reassure him. Michael couldn’t let Jeremy go back. Jeremy looked up at him, wiping away his tears. Jeremy tried to act ok for his friends but he just...broke. He wasn’t ok, he couldn’t keep it up. 

“ ‘m sorry, Micha…” Jeremy mumbled. “I shouldn’t have--” Michael cut off Jeremy.

“Don’t be sorry for anything. You don’t have to see that bitch, you can stay here as long as you need.” Michael said, half smiling. “Brooke said she’d be here with Chloe, Chrissy, Jake, and Rich. So, we can talk when they get here.” They never confirmed that but Michael and Jeremy both knew their friends would be here soon enough. 

After breakfast, Michael and Jeremy got ready, noticing the marks on his arms and legs. Michael felt a pit in his stomach. He looked away, debating in his head if he should talk to him about it. Later, he thought. 

Michael left the room, sporting a deep red shirt, black pants, and boots. They waited around   
For the rest of the group to show up, it didn’t take too long until Michael opened the door to Chrissy, Rich, Jake, Brooke, And Chloe. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Wait, Wait, Wait. You want to leave, and overthrow your uncle?” Rich finally spoke up after they explained. “Your both fucking insane.” 

“Rich!” Chloe hit him on the shoulder, “Jeremy, sweetie, it’s possible just...difficult.” Chloe’s voice was sympathetic, giving Jeremy a mushy smile. Chrissy was oddly silent. Jeremy notice, she looked almost guilty. 

“Exactly, which is why we need to plan. We can leave with the right planning.” Michael explained. Michael noticed Christine was on the verge of tears. He came and sat down next to her, putting a hand on her back. “Hey, It’s ok to be scared. We’re all scared, I hate this place too.” Michael tried to comfort her.

“N- no...I’m so sorry, Michael. I’m so sorry…” Christine sobbed, now crying hard. No one in the room knew what she was talking about.

“He- he made me tell h- him…” She sobbed Michaels' eyes went wide, but he didn’t move. “H- he said he would h- hurt my brother...o- or worse..” She cries harder, feeling so guilty. 

“It’s not your fault, it’s not your fault. I’m not angry.” He hugged her, rocking her slightly. “Lock the door and pack your shit--” A sharp knock on the door startled all of them. 

“We’re here to take the prince! Open the door!” They all heard a voice yell, Michael covered Christine's mouth, everybody went dead silent. 

“Run,” Michael whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 30 hits already! Y'all are amazing!!! I'm working on making my chapters longer and better. Hope you enjoyyyyy <3


	3. Hidden Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has to figure out how to escape Squips guards. Soon, somebody will discover a new ability, but the whole group finds something that will change the fate of the kingdom....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 Hits? NO WAY! I can't even express how happy I am. Thank you so much, also, New chapter schedule: Posting chapters whenever the fuck I want. Yeah, you can expect 1 or 2 chapters a week. Depends on how much I write. Anyways, enjoy!!!

Christine was still silently crying and whispering, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” As many times as she could. Chloe took her to the corner of the room, whispering things Michael couldn’t quite hear. Brooke had taken the few items that could be of use from his room. She went to the corner to comfort Christine as well. 

Michael looked at Jeremy who was trying so hard to act ok. The front door opened with a loud BANG! Christine whimpered, Brooke embraced her, whispering to her again. Michael had to think quickly. THE WINDOW! Michael ran over to his window and opened it. “We need to hurry.” He whispered. 

Brooke and Chloe, bringing Chrissy, went to the window. Brooke whispered, “Keep running. No matter what.” Christine nodded and hopped from the window. Brooke and Chloe followed soon after. 

Jenna dove through the window after Rich. Jake jumped out, all of them disappearing into the forest. 

Michael looked to Jeremy, motioning for him to come here. Jeremy quickly made his way to the window, before the door bursts open. The guards took Jeremy’s arms and dragged him away from Michael. Jeremy fought and screamed.

Two other guards held down Michael. Michael heard Jeremy’s screams down the hall. Michael also heard lots of banged before he came back into the room, wielding a sword. Michael was still being held down, with a sword held to Michaels' throat. 

“Take another step and he’s dead.” The guard had a familiar voice to Jeremy. Jeremy didn’t move from the doorway. The sword was pressed closer to his throat, cutting some skin. 

Jeremy put down the sword, making eye contact with Michael then looking back down at the sword. Jeremy looked back at the guard, staring at him in the eyes, “Long time no see, Dustin?” He asked, glaring at him.

“I bet me and your Boy-Toy would like to meet on better circumstances. Isn’t that right?” Dustin said, smirking. “Anyways, wanna tell me where your friends went?” 

“Boy-Toy? Really?” Michael asked, confused and slightly annoyed. Michael tried to give himself more attention from Dustin until the right moment. “This Boy-Toy has a name and it’s-” Michael was pulled back by his hair, he yelled out in pain.

“That’s it,” Jeremy muttered, swiftly picking up the sword again. Jeremy lunged at Dustin, the sword is lifted from Michaels' throat. Michael dove out of the way. Dustin blocked Jeremy’s first blow, then making a strong blow towards Michael. Jeremy threw himself in front.

Dustin’s blow was blocked, but as his hit was blocked, a blue light was pulsating from the sword, along with Jeremy. Dustin flew back and hit the wall, landing on the ground, out cold. Michael who looked back to Jeremy, not really able to process what was happening. Jeremy’s light went out, his eyes rolled back and collapse onto Michael. 

Michael panics, checking his pulse. “Nonono, Jeremy!” Jeremy was alive, but not waking up. Michael could barely process anything. He looked at the window then at Jeremy in his lap. Michael decided to carry Jeremy. He slipped out the window, carrying Jeremy on his back. 

He walked in the forest, following the many footprints left by his friends. The dense forest was silent, almost unsettling. Michael’s anxiety started to kick in, everything started to kick in. They were all wanted criminals being hunted, they had nowhere to go, he was following footprints that might not even be his friends and Jeremy...he didn’t know what to think.

Jeremy stirred in his arms, he pushed himself off Michael in the midst of his panic. Jeremy landed on the ground, grunting. Micael kneeled down, making sure he was ok.

 

“Mi- Micha? Oh god….What did I do…?” Jeremy’s was crying and shaking. It was obvious he was scared of what he had done. “I wanted to p-protect you...then a fl- flash of blue then nothing…”

Jeremy wrapped himself around Michael, still sobbing. Michael hugged back, he ran his hand through his hair. Michael had no fucking clue what Jeremy did, but he just needs to comfort Jeremy. Jeremy was very easy to panic. But this...this was another level scary. Jeremy sat down on a log, Michael looked back where he had come from, wondering if he should have grabbed anything. 

Michael heard running footsteps, then arms hugging him from behind. Christine was hugging him from behind.

“Oh my god, I thought they had got you...oh my god. Michael, I'm so sorry..” Christine was breathless, he heard the others show up. Michael turned to face the group, Brook kneeling down next to Jeremy.

“Jeremy? You look exhausted...what happened?” Brooke was looking at Jeremy up and down, opening her bag. She noticed a few bruises on his arms from struggling. Jeremy scooted away, staying silent. She looked back at Michael.

“Michael, did they get in? Are you hurt...Your neck.” Chloe made her way to Michael, moving his head to examine the cut from Dustin's sword. 

“They got in...and tried to drag Jeremy back to that asshole. Jeremy somehow fought off the guard but another guard named Dustin had used me to stop Jeremy from doing anything. Jeremy he-...something weird happened and...neither Jeremy or I know what he did. He was so afraid he hurt somebody.” Christine unlatched herself from Michael, making her way towards Jeremy to comfort him. 

“Hey, Jeremy? I’m going to sit next to you, ok?: Christine and Jeremy had a special bond. It was very strong, mainly because they have they’ve known each other for the longest. Christine slowly sat down next to Jeremy. “Can I hold your hand?” Jeremy hugged Christine. She hugged back, smiling a bit. Rich and Jake were whispering to each other, glancing at Jeremy. 

After a minute or two, Jeremy spoke, “W- we should get moving. I don’t want to waste any time…” Jeremy gets up with Christine, brushing himself off. 

“If that's what you want, Jeremy. We can stop to take breaks if you need.” Brooke said, looking through her bag of medical supplies.

“I’m ok..I think. I just wanna do something.” Christine nodded in agreement. Brooke and Chloe mad eye contact, shrugging. Soon they were off.

~

About half an hour into walking, Jeremy piped up, “How far are we from the kingdom?” Jeremy walked next to Michael.

“2 maybe 3 miles? I don’t know. We’re just far,” Jenna was holding a compass, using it as a distraction. They fell silent again. Chrissy skipped from rock to rock on a small stream, not even paying attention. 

“I really wouldn’t c-” Christine slipped and fell to her side. But, she looked like she disappeared into thin air. Everybody stopped. Everybody stared in shock. Jeremy took Michaels arm. Jeremy stepped into the stream and put his hand out, it disappeared. Jeremy retracted his hand, it reappears. 

“Guys?! GUYS?!” Christine sounds frantic. They could hear here but she wasn’t there. Jeremy took another step, fully disappearing. The air rippled, like water. Everybody was in awe. 

Finally Rich spoke up, “What. The. Fuck?” Chloe was still staring at where the disappeared. 

“Holy shit. Guys, come here.” They heard Jeremy, Michael cautiously stepped into the stream. Jeremy’s hand appeared, making a signal to move forward. Michael took his hand before he stepped through. Michael is pulled through by Jeremy.

Chloe and Jake follow, leaving Brooke and Rich. Eventually, they run through. They reemerge in a forest. But it’s different. It’s beautiful..so beautiful. There were plants Jenna had never even seen before.

In the distance, they could see a town, and...a really big tree? Christine took Brookes hand...subconsciously? Michael could barely breathe. “Holy fuck.” Was all he could say. Wait a minute, was he hold Jeremy’s hand still?

A subtle blush creeps onto his cheeks. Michael was thankful he wasn’t as pale as Jeremy. “Well uh- I- I think we should see what the hell this place is.” Michael was amazed, he loved this place already. 

Everybody exchanged glances, Jeremy looked at Michael and nodded. Everybody had agreed whatever was here, was better than the hellish kingdom. They walked to the small town. Everybody who was outside started. 

A person in uniform stopped them. He had a moon crescent touching a thin line. Like it was rising. He was holding a glass bottle filled with a black liquid. Before anybody could react he threw the bottle down. 

Michael sees nothing but black smoke. He suddenly felt very tired. Michael felt dizzy. He fell to the ground, falling asleep as soon as he landed.


	4. Unknown Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in a cell, the group finds themselves more confused than ever before. Not enough questions are answered. Incidents are more and more frequent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Sorry for the late upload. A lot of shit has been happening. Thank you so much for 90 hits. It's a wonder how 90 people accidentally clicked on this, thinking it was going to be a good fanfic. Enjoyyy

Christine had woken up first from the black smoke crap. She felt a bit fuzzy. Was she on on bed? Where was she? She lifted her head up, She was on a pillow. But when she tried to move she felt something holding her back. 

Christine had looked down, Brook was holding in her sleep. Christine’s mind went blank. Was this real? But then everything came running back. The potion. The place they were at. They were wanted. All of this was her fault. Christine’s eyes welled up with tears, guilt eating her alive. Christine had always kept her emotions in check. Why was this so horrible?

Guilt was the worst feeling in the world. Guilt was forced onto her at a young age, feeling guilty for the tiniest things. Guilt sucked. 

Christine tried to regain control, but tears fell anyway. She felt a bit better but she couldn’t anybody see her like this. Who was in this room, anyway? She lifted her head as far as she could. Michael, Jeremy, Chloe. The room was cold, made of stone and...Was this a cell?! 

Where were her other friends? How long have they been here? She needed somebody to help her. She couldn’t wake up Brooke, she looked so happy and cute- Now is not the time, Christine reminded herself. And Chloe was a heavy sleeper. So, Michael was the only person left in the room. Wait, Where was Jeremy, and Rich or Jake?!

“Psst, Michael? Michael?” Christine whispered, Michael slightly stirred but wasn’t awake. “Michael, I need help.” 

“Wha’ Chrissy?” Michael had slept with his glasses on or was knocked out with his glasses on. Michael and Jeremy's hands were still linked. He groaned and flipped over to see Chrissy wrapped up with Brooke. He chuckled to himself. 

“Michael, get your butt over here!” Christine hissed, sure she liked being so close to Brooke but she needed to move. Brooke shifted and Christine stopped breathing. She froze, so did Michael. Brooke went still, getting closer to Christine.

Michael wiggled his eyebrows, “I don’t see why you want to move. Brooke looks comfy.” Christine turned redder than she already was. Christine glared at him across the room. Michael looked around the room, he turned just as confused as Christine. 

“Michael, just-- Please?” Christine tried to give him the big, sad, eyes. Michael thought for a moment. He sighed.

“Ok, have you tried moving her arms? Like, it isn’t that hard.” Michael gave her that look. She hated that look. But it always made her smile. IT made her feel stupid but also stupid-happy. She stuck her tongue out at him before, slowly removing Brookes arms off of her. Christine couldn’t help but feel a bit sad that she wasn’t cuddling with her. (Who wouldn’t be? Brooke is a cinnamon roll.)

Christine made her way to Michael in the room, shivering now that she wasn't with Brooke. There were even bars on the windows. Bars. The window was smaller pillows that were way to thin. 

“Why do you think we’re...here?” Christine whispered, looking around the cell. 

“Maybe they’re not the biggest fan tourists? I dunno. It’s really shitty here…” Michael sighed, thinking to himself. 

“Well, I- Wait here.” Christine darted to the metal door with a small window, she didn’t see anybody and knocked on door politely. Nothing. She knocked again, a bit louder. “Erm, Excuse me? Hello?” She called out into the hallway, still nothing.

Suddenly, a tall came walking to them. She was wearing the same crest the other dude was wearing. Finally female guard, Heck yeah! Christine heard Chloe groan as she woke up. Michael went over to her, making sure she was ok. Christine smiled at the guard. 

“Uh, hi miss. We’re really scared and confused, could you answer a few things for us?” Christine tried to sound as innocent as she possibly could. The guard looked at the group for a moment. Christine also turned to look, Chloe had bruises on her arms and face from falling too hard on the ground. Luckily Christine and Michael didn’t seem to be hurt.

“Hello,” The girl had a French accent that was so clearly fake but Christine liked it anyways. “You other friends are in another cell, they are in perfectly good health. I was instructed to bring to the head council.” 

“Thank you! Oh, Chloe sweetie!” Christine turned around and went to check their cuts. Christine knew a thing or two but she was not as skilled as Chloe or Brooke. Christine looked at Jeremy who was barely woken up, then to Michael. She nodded her head to Jeremy, with a smirk.

“What do you want me- OH! Oh… right.” Michael stood up and went over and lightly shook Jeremy lightly. “Hey..Jere? Wake up, dude.” Michael smiled a bit as Jeremy pulled the thin covers over his head. 

“N’ver…” Jeremy mumbled from under the covers, Christine giggled to herself. But then she realized, Brooke was still mostly asleep. She went over to Brooke and thought how she would wake her up. She thought of how she would have wanted to been woken up. 

Christine jumped onto Brooke yelling “WAKE UP, SWEETIE!” Brooke could of screamed. Christine and Michael had both burst into laughter. Jeremy lifted his head from under the covers. As Christine was dying of laughter, Brook had pushed her off the bed. 

Christine had draped a hand over her forehead, crying, “How DARE you betray me! I will never recover from this pain!” Brook had sleepily wrapped her arms around Christine who soon became flustered. 

“Are you done? Hurry up! The council needs to see you!” The guard yelled from the door. Chloe had turned to look at the guard. Christine swore she could see Chloe blush a bit. 

After Michael and Jeremy got up, they followed the girl to another cell. Christine went on her toes, looking in the small window She found Jenna sleeping on a cot and... Her eyes went wide, Were Rich and Jake KISSING?! Christine had to stop herself from laughing. She turned to the group and whispered, “They’re...They’re kissing!” 

Michael started to wheeze, Brooke covered her mouth and Chloe just smiled. The guard had opened the door and Rich had jumped away from Jake. Nobody would keep a straight face until they all just burst out laughing. Rich turned very red, Jaked laughed along with the group. 

“Ok, Follow me!” The guard said, a more pleasant tone n her voice.

~

“So uh- What’s the name of the place we’re in?” Jenna asked while they were making their way out of the..prison? Dungeon? Nobody knew.

“The kingdom of Rune. The council will explain more.” The guard waved to a few townspeople as she passed by. “Also, I’m Madeline and you guys?” 

“Uh, This is Christine, Jenna, Chloe, Brooke, Jeremy, Rich, and Jake..” Michael pointed to everybody in the group. “Oh, and im Michael.” 

“Ah, here we are!” They stopped at the huge tree from earlier. Michael glanced at Jeremy who looked confused. Chloe shrugged, while everybody glanced at each other.

Madeline pressed her hand into the tree, looking extremely focused. A soft purple glow came from her hands. The purple had turned into an outline for what looked like a doorway, surrounded by strange symbols. And then Madeline just walked into the void like it was nothing. Was weird shit like this the norm? 

Everybody stood there, not quite being able to process what the fuck just happened. Madeline walked back through. “Come now, hurry! We can’t keep them waiting.” Madeline held out her hand to Chloe. Chloe looked around briefly before taking Madeleine's hand. Madeline leads her through the weird portal looking thing. 

Christine stepped and walked through the portal followed by Jenna, Jake, and Rich. Chloe huffed and reluctantly walked into the portal. Jeremy took Michels hand and half dragged/lead him into whatever this thing was.

“What the?-” Michael was greeted with faces staring at him. Michael felt Jeremy move closer to him. “Holy sh- I mean Hello?”“Hello, you may leave now, Madeline.” Madeline nodded, then turned and walked back into the void. “Now, I’m sure you’re all confused. We’ll explain as best we can. You’re currently in the kingdom of Rune.” An elderly who Michael guessed was the boss of things. She didn’t look like royalty though.

“I’m sorry but- the thing about that is Rune doesn’t ring a bell. Like at all…” Jenna stepped forward so the woman could see her. 

“Exactly. Our kingdom is hidden from the rest of the world.” The woman leaned forward in her seat. Her eyes were on Michael. “We need to ask a few questions, then we can send you on your way home.”

“Wait for what? We can't go back.” Brooke spoke up this time, sounding worried. What would they do? What would happen to them? What would Squip do with them? The question swarmed inside of Michaels' head. And then one person came to mind. Jeremy. 

Michael turned his head to Jeremy who looked pale and sick. Jeremy’s eyes were glassy. “Chrissy? Chrissy, C’mere!” Christine immediately walked over to Jeremy. She leads to him to the back of the room, speaking to him in a soft voice. “We can't go back. Our leader he could hurt us or do worse to Jeremy and- we can’t…” 

The woman thought for a moment. “The council will talk it over. You may--” The woman was cut off by Christine.

“Oh God, oh God. I did some- something.” Christine’s voice was shaking. Michael turned walked through his friends. Christine was sitting on the floor near Jeremy. Her hands were glowing blue, like Jeremy’s hands. Jeremy looked like he was ready to pass out again. Seems likes always about to pass out. Michael was pushed aside and the old woman came to Christine's side. 

“Take his hands, and focus.” The woman instructed Christine who hesitated. “Go on, Child.” Christine took Jeremy’s hand and shut her eyes. “Focus your energy to Jeremy. Nothing else.” Christine’s hands lost their glow and went to Jeremy. Jeremy launched forward into Christine. 

Christine squeaked and flailed under Jeremy. “Jeremy, get off you pillock!” Even with the scary situation, Christine giggled. She pushed Jeremy off her. Brooke helped her up. “Also uh, what did I do…?”

“I dunno but don’t do it again, Chrissy.” Jeremy sat up sticking his tongue out at her. Michael came to his side making sure he was ok.

“Can you like not be broken for a minute! Jesus.” Michael pulled Jeremy up.

"Hm... they might need training but it could work.." The woman mumbled.“Explain, please? Jake said from the back. Rich was still to next to hin, even though he was so small you could barely see him.

“Madeline!” The woman called out. Madeline appeared out of thin air. Madeline bowed to the woman.

“Yes?” 

“Please take them to the village.” The woman waved her hand. Michael felt disappointed. They barely even talked? What were they hiding? Why was this place hidden? The fuck was going on with this place.

Madeline turned to the group and lead them back into the void. “The council needs to discuss you. Willow may send for you tomorrow.”

:Wait- what would they be discussing?” Chloe asked. Michael had noticed Chloe followed Madeline a lot more closely than everybody else. 

“Not now. I’d like for you, Chloe was it? To follow after I drop you off back at the cells.” Madeline made her way back to the prison place they were in before. Bullshit.

~

After Chloe and Madeline left, they stayed silent. Everybody seemed annoyed. They didn’t have a clue what was going on. The weird magic shit left them even more confused. Jeremy stared at his hands again. He looked focused.

Jake and Rich were in a different cell this time. So was Brooke Jenna, and Chrissy. It was just Jeremy and Michael. Micheal was spaced out before he saw blue out of the corner of his eye. Jeremy’s hands were glowing. The blue formed into a sort of ball. Jeremy didn’t look like himself. His eyes were glowing blue as well.

“Jeremy? Holy shit! Jeremy stop!” Jeremy didn’t hear. It was like he wasn’t there. Michael didn’t know what to do. Michael tried to force Jeremy’s arms down. Michael was thrown back. He hit the wall. Jeremy’s eyes went back to normal.

Michaels vision went blurry. He heard Jeremy shrieking for help down the hall before it all faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I hoped for but I hope you enjoyed. Make sure to like and sub- wrong platform.


	5. Dangerous Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a troubling encounter with Squip. He soon finds out something troubling about Jeremy and Squip. Michael races to warn Jeremy of the dangers of Squip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo, fellow humans!
> 
> Thank you for 130 hits. Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Jeremy was mortified. Had he done this? How? Jeremy tried to get up from the bed, but he couldn’t. He hardly lift himself out of the stupid fucking bed. When had he gotten so exhausted? “Michael? Michael, Wake up! Oh, God..” 

Jeremy screamed down the hall somebody, anybody. The seemed to be spinning. Jeremy needed to stay awake. The cell door opened to Madeline, who looked at Jeremy to Michael. Chloe followed, running over to Michael.

“Oh my God…Jeremy what--” Chloe turned to face Jeremy who was shaking. Jeremy brought his knees to his chest and sobbed. It was like he, Jeremy, wasn’t in control. Now Michael is hurt and it was him.

“Jeremy I know you would never hurt Michael on purpose,” Chloe spoke softly. Jeremy could not listen. He had hurt Michael. Intentional or not, he hurt Michael. God, what was wrong with him? Jeremy could barely keep himself awake. 

“Wait...He’s not hurt! He’s alright!” Madeline yelled, kneeling next to Michael. Jeremy had tried to get up, but as soon as he lifted himself off the bed he almost collapsed onto Chloe. 

“Woah, Woah!” Chloe had to push him back on the bed. “Jeremy...you’re- you need to rest. I know this is scary but you can’t even walk..”

“Bu’ Micah need m’...” Jeremy’s words were slurred. He just needs to make sure Michael is ok. Nothing else really mattered right now. Not that Jeremy had the energy to think of anything else. Jeremy was trying so hard to keep himself awake and present. 

Jeremy couldn’t stop the tears. He hurt Michael, Michael was probably, Michael was awake now, and couldn’t keep himself awake. He fell back, fading away from reality. 

~

Michael couldn’t process what the fuck was happening. How the fuck was Squip here? Was he dreaming? No, he couldn’t be...he was aware. Michael was standing in a dark, dark room. What the hell was this place? Why did Jeremy do that? Was it even Jeremy?

“Ah, Michael Mell was it? Yes, Michael. You and Jeremy’s other...friends have left my kingdom.” Squip circled him. Squip looked Michael up and down.

“Not to burst your bubble but, it’s not your kingdom.” Michael found courage from somewhere. Maybe from the fact of how he treated Jeremy. Michael remembered how Jeremy needed to jump out a fucking window if he wanted to hang out with his friends. Why hadn’t Michael seen that as a red flag?

 

“Actually it is. But we’re not here to talk about that now are we?” Squip spoke to him like he was a fucking 4-year-old. It annoyed Michael, and Michael knew that Squip knew that. So, Michael tried to hide his anger. “We’re here to talk about-”

“Jeremy? Well, news flash: you’re not getting a word from me.” Michael glared at Squip. Why does Squip want Jeremy? Then Michael remembered... Jeremy. His...powers? Something was special about Jeremy….

“Oh, well I can get you to talk. You see, this place can be whatever I want it to be.” The Squip took a few steps to Michael. Despite trying to not show any fear, Michael stepped back. Squip walked closer to Michael, but he couldn’t back up. He was backed up against a wall. Since when was there a wall? What the hell?!

“Get- get away, dickhead.” Michael didn’t know what the hell Squip could do in this weird dream place, but it was terrifying as fuck. 

The Squip was uncomfortably close to Michael. “I’m going to save Jeremiah.” The Squip had some sort of smoke following him. Maybe it was another feature of the dreamland.

“Save? Save him from- from what?” Michael still had no clue what Squip was going on about. Michael pressed himself into the wall further.

“From himself. Jeremiah has something...different about him. He’s unique. He has abilities, and with nobody to teach him how to control them, he can hurt others around him. But with me, he serves a purpose” 

“He already has a purpose, and it’s here with me, away from you.” Michael crossed his arms. Like hell, he was going to tell Squip where Jeremy was.

“You really are his Boy-Toy, aren’t you? Jeremiah needs to be safer, for both you and him, save him, Michael.” 

Michael thought about this for a moment...Jeremy didn’t mean to hurt him. And if Squip could- No..no? It felt like Michaels' head was battling itself. He didn’t want to tell Squip….right? What was wrong. But Squip could save him. Why is he thinking Squip could save him? He’ll just hurt- save him.

“Wait a minute...are you- You’re in my head, aren't you? I would never tell you of all people. Not after what you put Jeremy through, what you did to Christine?!” Michael was disgusted. How did this son of a bitch get inside his dream? And even in his thoughts?

The Squip hummed. “You always have to make things so difficult, don’t you?” The Squip spat the words out. Michael could tell that the Squip started to get annoyed. 

“Aww is the little baby gonna-” The Squip cut him off the striking him in the face and taking a handful of hair and pulled. WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY HAIR?! Michael thought. Mike bit his tongue to keep him from screaming.

“You will tell me where Jeremiah is hiding” The Squip’s voice was...so different. It sounded dark and lower. Michael’s eyes widened. Michael could barely get anything out.

And then, it was all gone. He opened his eyes, to blurry vision. Oh right, glasses. Michael didn’t even know why, but his eyes filled with tears. How did Squip get inside his head? How the hell? Michael tried to back away because he had no idea what the fuck was going on at this point.

“Michael! MICHAEL!” Michael heard a more familiar and comforting voice. Chloe, it was Chloe…. She pressed something in his hands. He slipped on his glasses, being greeted with clear vision. Relief flooded over Michael, seeing Chloe. He threw himself at Chloe. 

“Oh my God, Oh my fucking God…” Michael tried not to have a mental breakdown while being held by Chloe. “He was there...Squip was there. He wanted.-” Michael moved back, looking for Jeremy.

Michael found Jeremy passed out on the bed. PAssing out was his thing now, apparently. “What? Michael look at me and explain what happened.” Chloe stared at him with concern. Michael realized that maybe he shouldn’t have brought that up, but it was too late.

“I- um...Squip was there. It was like a dream but it wasn’t. Squip could...hurt me there. It was terrifying. It’s was like he wanted- no...needed Jeremy.” Michael looked at his sweaty palms. But why did Squip need Jeremy? 

Chloe took his hands, “Michael…I- what happened?” Chloe didn’t seem to have words. Michael could understand that he sounded psychotic. Michael had to take a few deep breaths.

Michael remembered Jeremy’s eyes. If Squip had been able to manipulate Michaels thoughts that easily...could he have done it to Jeremy too? Maybe it wasn’t Jeremy’s fault. Did he make Christine tell him too? 

“Holy shit...HOLY SHIT!” Michael’s head was a mess, he was thinking about everything he could possibly connect to Squip. 

“Michael are you okay?” Chloe must have been seriously concerned. Chloe took Michael’s hands.

“Ok, this is gonna sound crazy--” Michael started but Chloe interrupted.

“When don’t you sound crazy?”

“You have a point, BUT I- Jeremy...wasn’t himself. It was Squip! Squip controlled him? Jeremy just wasn’t himself and he- he hurt me...But JEREMY would never do that. Squip can...he was in my head.” Michael tried to find a way to explain everything to Chloe without making too confusing. 

“Im following but...I’m like...not following. Like mind control? Squip did that to Jeremy?” Chloe raised an eyebrow. 

“Exactly! He- he was in my dream? But he changed my thoughts...He did it, Christine, too. He...he tried to- to..” Michael's voice broke. Squip wanted Jeremy. Squip wanted Jeremy and Michael didn’t know. He was willing to hurt and kill just to find Jeremy.

Michaels' heart sank. Well shit. Madeline’s eyes went wide. “Are you sure? Dépêcher!” Madeline’s accent slipped for a moment before she yelled something in French. She pulled Michael off the floor. 

“Ack! WAITWHERE ?!” Michael was pretty much be dragged to the cell door being followed by Chloe. 

“To Willow! We don’t have much time!” Madeline took Chloe’s hand as well, Michael and Chloe both knew she didn’t need to. Michael looked at Chloe, then to Madeline and puckered his lips. 

Chloe almost tripped over because she was so startled. Michael on the other hand completely fell on his face. He quickly brushed himself off before being dragged into the small village. “Karma’s a bitch!” Chloe said, giggling as she ran. 

~

They soon arrived at the huge ass tree they were at hours before. Madeline put her hand on the same spot of the tree, opening up the weird portal thing. They walked through the portal again, Michael still wondering why they’re here again.

“MISS! MISS WILLOW!” Madeline yelled into the room. The old woman, or Willow, stood from her chair.

“Madeline, what is so important you interrupt a council meeting?” Her tone wasn’t angry or annoyed, but calm. Michael looked at the ground, still thinking about Squip.

“It’s a lot...The other tall one has...lost control of his powers. He’s asleep now, it must have taken his energy. He’ll explain, ma’dam.” Madeline gave Michael a slight push forward. 

“Uh- yeah. Jeremy Didn't mean- mean to. But- what are his..powers? Is it magic or?” Michael was a stuttering mess but at least he could try and get some answers.

“Ah, yes. Your friend, Jeremy, was it?” The woman looked at him for an answer. Michael nodded his head. “And that other girl has shown incredible abilities. This is what we call magic. Everybody has magic, some more powerful than others. Your magic is linked to your soul. Jeremy’s seems to have a rare type. That other girl has powers of energy. She can give and take energy as she did earlier.” The woman smiled and sat back down in her chair. She seemed to know what she was talking about. “Was that all you came for, child?” 

“Uh..actually it’s the Squip…” Madeline turned quiet. Willow’s smile dropped. “Let him explain.” 

Michael cleared his throat. “Squip was in my dream...I saw him! He talked to me about Jeremy. He spoke as if he- he needed Jeremy. He told me he would ‘save’ Jeremy. He manipulated my thoughts...changed them. And I- I think Jeremy was being controlled by Squip. He could have actually hurt me if Chloe didn’t wake me up…” 

Chloe took Michaels hand. Willow’s eyes went wide. “How do you know the Squip?” Her voice wasn’t calm.

“He’s our king...he took over when we were children…” Chloe answered this time, standing very close to Madeline. Both Madeline and Willow gasped. What the hell was happening? Why were they referring to Squip as it?

“What’s so-” Chloe was just as confused but before she could finish her thought, Willow interrupted her.

“Madeline, move those two and their friends to the village this time. Come see me when you're done.” Madeline pulled them both out of the room silently.

“What the hell was that?” Michael said. Squip’s invasion was well known.

“Your king isn’t what you think it is. The Squip is a demon. And your friend, Jeremy, is its next host.” Michael didn't even know what's real anymore. “He will stop at nothing to get Jeremy as his host.”

 

“Host?” Chloe brushed some hair out of her face. 

“Squip’s true form isn’t strong enough. And it’s present host must be growing weak, so it needs a new host until his true form is ready.” Madeline explained this relatively quickly before dropping them off in a random house. There was a small bedroom fit for two, a couch, and a table with one chair. Chloe and Michael sat in silence.

~  
Everybody else soon arrived and Christine hugged Michael so tight that he thought he might die. Rich and Jake stayed around for a bit before going into another room (presumably to make out.). Christine made sure to complain about how graphic they could be even with clothes on. 

“Now I’m Traumatized for LIFE!” Christine flopped her head into Brooke’s lap, with a dramatic cry. Michael stayed silent, still thinking about Jeremy. “I can NEVER unsee the things I’ve seen!” Brooke was blushing a bit as Christine layed there. 

~

“Michael, Michael wake up. Jeremy’s awake!” Jake shook Michael. Michaels glasses were askew on his face. Michael sat up, adjusting his glasses. He probably fell asleep at some point in the night on the floor.

“Wha’ when?” Michael yawned. He’d fallen asleep on the couch, hadn't he? That didn’t matter. 

“This morning! Get your ass in gear, Mell!” Jake pulled him up. 

“Ok, Ok, Ok…” Michael grumbled. Michael rubbed his face. Christine and Brooke had passed out on each other, which Michael smile. (Michael ships it.)

Madeline was standing there, accompanied by Chloe, who Michael guess was flirting with her. “It is...urgent. He was…” Madeline couldn’t seem to find the right words. Something was wrong and the group seemed to know it. 

“He was what? Is he ok?” Jenna had walked up behind Michael. Even Jenna’s voice was a bit shaky. Everybody must know what happened. Michael could hear Jake gently shaking Christine and Brooke to get up. Christine must have been embarrassed or startled because Michael heard he fall onto the floor.

“Oh shit- You ok, Chris?” Jake pulled her to her feet. Both Brooke and Christine were blushing, and like really blushing. 

~

After everybody gathered themselves they went to see Jeremy. Jenna stayed by Michaels side the whole way. 

“So, do you think Chloe knows her accent is fake?” Michael whispered to Jenna while walking in the village. The houses were wooden and looked cozy, it reminded Michael of his home.

“I asked her about it last night and I think she said, she thinks it’s cute.” Jenna giggled a little. Michael smiled, of course, she thought it was cute. After what felt like hours they finally walked up to the small-ish building. It had a sign with a lot of random symbols and runes.

“Ok, here we are.” Madeline guided up the path into the doorstep. She swung it open, to reveal a series of rooms. Madeline talked to what seemed to be a doctor and pointed to a random door. 

Michael pretty much ran to the door, before running into it. “Ow, Mother F-”

“Michael, No!” Christine hissed. “C’ mon!”

 

Michael sighed a, “Sorry,” before swing the door opening and speed walking into the room.


	6. With or without Magic, a threat is a threat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a small peek into a bit of what life is like inside the village. More magical mistakes and chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im is sorry for the long wait. Thanks for 170 hits! You're all the best! Also..i'm sorry.

Michael walked into the room to be greeted by Jeremy throwing himself onto Michael. Jeremy mumbling, “I’m sorry it wasn’t me. Please, I’m so sorry…” Michael didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Jeremy. 

Jeremy was holding onto Michael rather...strongly. Michael soon realized that Jeremy was using Michael for support. Could he stand? How much energy did that blast use? Well, it might have destroyed the whole fucking room so... 

“Hey, hey…” Jeremy was...he was crying into Michael’s shoulder. Michael just held him for a few moments. “C’ mon let’s sit you down.” Michael proceeded to help Jeremy sit down on the bed. Michael wrapped an arm around Jeremy.

Jeremy wiped his face. “I- am so sorry, Micha. I-” Jeremy paused. looked like he just connected the dots. “I’m- I’m a danger to you all, aren’t I?” Michael couldn’t believe what he just heard Jeremy say. 

“J- Jeremy who told you that?” Michael was now scared. Had he seen Squip to? What did he tell him? Oh right- the Squip. 

“I- um..oh, I just thought of it.” Jeremy stuttered when he lied. Goddamnit. The Squip really did get to him, didn’t he? Well, that wasn’t gonna sit well with Michael.

“Jere’ you saw him...didn’t you?” 

Jeremy went silent for a moment and then nodded, before returning to curl into Michael. Even though Michael’s heart fluttered when Jeremy hugged him, he needs to be a good friend. Michael’s worry only grew from how hard Jeremy cried into him.

“He- he said he would hurt you again if I didn’t tell h...him…” Jeremy said between sobs. Christine’s eyes went wide. Michael suspected it was because he remembered, the Squip had told Christine the same thing. Michael saw Christine back up into Brooke. He must have said some messed up shit to them. 

“It’s not true. You’re ok... I’m ok..it’s ok.” Michael tried his best to comfort Jeremy. Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. Michael knew this douchebag wouldn’t get away with any of this.

 

~

After Jeremy calmed down, he explained to how Squip had told him. In his Dreamland, Squip told Jeremy he had a purpose and when he refused, Squip got aggressive. Michael stayed near Jeremy for the entire rest of the day. Or week...or two. 

Jeremy could only stay awake for hours at a time, Madeline had told him it was because his energy could be drained if he used too much or something like that. Throughout the week, they toured the kingdom. Jeremy and Michael got their own house. Well along with Rich and Jake, Brooke and Christine.

Until one night when Jeremy was awake, Madeline took them to Willow.

“Now, You’ve been learning about magic just a bit correct?” The group nodded to the older woman. “We need to know what type of magic you have. Madeline, go ahead.” Madeline stepped forward. 

“Give me your hands,” Madeline held out her hands and took Chloe’s. Madeline looked extremely focused. And then Chloe’s hands started to glow pink. Madeline raised her eyebrow and took her hands away. Chloe gasped at the small, pink rose in her hand. Everybody's face said one thing: What the fuck?

“Ah, so that’s it.” Madeline took the rose and tucked it behind Chloe’s ear. Chloe turned red and stepped back. Michael and Jeremy could barely keep it together. Michael had tried so hard to keep his laughter silent but he figured it wasn’t because he just earned a punch in the arm.

“Ouch, Jake you mother fucker.” Michael gave Jake a playful glare. Madeline took Jenna’s hands, and an orange glow came from their hands. Madeline lifted her hands and a small flame danced in Jenna’s hand. 

“Holy shit. My hand is on fire.” Jenna said, in awe. Rich took a few steps towards Jenna and blew the flame out. 

“Aw, Fuck you, Rich.” Jenna shoved him, giggling. “Go make out with Jake or something.” Jenna did have a hint of disappointment in her voice. But it was all well and fun.

Christine was skipped (Madeline had explained her energy manipulation powers, so Brooke was next. A shade light shade of purple came from her hands. When her hand was was free a small ring of purple energy stuff went around her hand. 

“Woah..” Brooke turned her hand and around a bit to look at the ring better. She must have moved it too suddenly because the ring shot up into the ceiling with a huge crash. “Oh shit.” The ceiling was left cracked and smoking.

Once again, Michael and Jeremy lost composure. They couldn’t stop laughing. But instead of a punch in the arm, Michael got everybody else to laugh as well. After everybody got themselves together, Madeline took Riches' hands. A yellow glow came from his hands, and when Madeline removed her hands nothing happened.

Rich let out a disappointed sigh. Madeline gave a look of pity to Rich. “Aw, look. You’re still my special angel.” Jake kissed Rich´ s forehead. Rich leaned against Jake, Rich took Jake’s hand. It was silent in the room so everybody heard the sizzling. Jake jumped back, clutching his hand. 

“Oh, my G- shit. I’m so sorry. Shit.” Rich was on the verge of tears, while Madeline quickly pushed through Rich and took his hand to look at it. Jake was cursing as quietly as he could, Michael guessed it was making sure Rich doesn’t feel too bad.

“It’s o- ok. You didn’t mean to- Mother fucker…” Jake cursed under his breath   
again, while Rich stumbled to the back of the group probably not wanting other people to see him.

“Does it hurt, Jakey? Here let me-” Brooke left Christine's side to go help out Jake before being pushed aside by Madeline. 

“No offense, but your way of healing isn’t effective here.” Madeline gave Brooke an ‘I’m sorry but I had to’ kind of look.

Brooke sighed before returning back to Christine side. Christine was probably taking up Brooke. It was just the Christine-kind-of-thing to do.

Madeline closed both hands over Jake’s burnt hand. A light blue that could probably look white if you didn’t pay attention at all, came from their hands.

Jake took his hand and started in awe. It looked as if nothing happened at all. Michael released Jeremy had left Michael to go comfort Rich, who could be heard sniffing from behind Jenna. Jenna had a hand on his shoulder, whispering quietly to him as Jake accidentally sort of pushed Michael out of the way. Michael didn’t blame him, though. Jake had always been protective of Rich, even before their makeout sessions. 

Jake approached Jeremy and Jenna who immediately moved to let Jake through to see his boyfriend. Jake wrapped his arms around Rich, mumbling “I love you”’s and other sweet nothings into Rich’s hair. Even though Michael’s heart warmed at the cute sight of his friends, he did feel a small part of him that was jealous. Michael wanted that with Jeremy. He wanted to hold Jeremy every day. But he couldn’t.

Michael quickly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Rich and Jake are the best fucking people in the world and Michael’s not going to let some jealousy ruin that. 

“Micah? Michaellllllll?” Jeremy snapped his fingers in the others face. Jeremy has a small nod to Madeline, who was standing with her hands out. “Jesus, dude. You slipped away in your own head farther away than I do.” 

“O- oh...sorry.” Michael felt his cheeks warm up. God, he was stupid. He took Madeleine's hands and waited. For something. Anything. But nothing happened. He felt nothing. Michael was disappointed but, Michael thought he might as well use this to be an asshole. He looked at his hands as if they were on fire or some shit. He pressed his arm into Jeremy who almost screamed, then jumped away.

Michael doubled over in laughter, as well as the rest of the group, only laughing harder when Jeremy swatted at him. After the laughter died down, Willow got their attention again.

“Now that all--” Willow briefly looked over at Michael, “Most of you have discovered your abilities, you can train.” Michael looked down and pressed himself closer to Jeremy. Jeremy found Michael’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, comforting Michael a good deal. 

“Train?” Jenna asked, being the voice of everybody's shared thoughts. 

“Yes, drain, my dear. You need to learn how to manage and use your abilities so things like,” Willow pointed to the ceiling, “That doesn’t happen.” The older and way wiser woman smiled to herself. 

“You’ll have lessons on controlling and using your power, in battle like scenarios,” Madeline explained further, telling them the time, (1:00 - 3:00 PM) The place, (The temple) and stuff like that. 

“And with that, I bid you goodbye.” The woman nodded. Madeline leads them past a few houses before reaching what looked like to be a town square. 

“I know it’s been a rough week but I thought you guys would like some free time, There’s a small bar, a library even a pond. Enjoy yourself tonight!” Madeline looked over at Chloe. “U- um...Chloe, would you like to join me at the bar?” The brunette's face was red as she held her hand out. Chloe nodded with another red face and off they went. 

The rest of the group broke off in pairs. Jake and Rich, Brooke, Chrissy, and Jenna. And of course, Michael and Jeremy.

They decided on walking through a part of the forest close to where their kingdom was. Michael remembered a lot better than Jeremy did, leading them to the same path on that fateful day. 

They hung out and chat for a bit, perching on some rocks. They talked about everything, from the magic to their dream pets. It was easy to talk to Jeremy, he was understanding, smart, sweet and-

“Micha?” Jeremy's voice cut off Michael’s thoughts. Michael turned his head to Jeremy.

“Yeah, Jere?”

“There’s uh- been something I’ve been wanting to tell you...for like, a long time.” Jeremy stood by the invisible border (which they had messed with earlier.) Michael turned his body towards Jeremy. 

“Yeah? What is it?” Michael had a small flutter of hope in his heart. Maybe Jeremy was going to confess. But he also had a gut feeling..like something was wrong. Jeremy waved his hand through the magical barrier, watching the magic ripple for a few moments. 

“I-” Suddenly Jeremy tripped and fell back. Michael choked and laughed. But after a few moments, Michael expected him to come back. But he didn’t. Michael stood from the rock, tearing his pants. But he didn’t care. 

He ran through the barrier to their kingdom guard, sword in hand and ready. Michael didn’t have enough time to jump back, but even then he wouldn’t be safe. The guard held the sword to his throat, muttering warnings to him. Michael fought as hard as he could. He kicked, he screamed. He got leverage and kicked the guard in the stomach, and running. Running back through the barrier. 

He ran as fast as he could and only stopped when he threw up. Then it settled in…. Jeremy...he was- no. How could he let that happen? Michael screamed. What could happen to Jeremy? Would they kill him? Would Squip- THE Squip use him? He was trembling, sobbing. He could barely breathe between sobs. 

Jeremy could die in there. Holy shit. Michael saw two figures through his blurry vision thanks to the tears. Jake and Rich. 

“Michael! Breath with me ok?” Michael recognized the voice as Rich's and tried to do as he said. Michael tried a few breathing exercises before returning to sobs. Michael curled in on himself. “Wh- what happened? Where’s Jeremy?”

“He’s gone, He's gone…” Michael sobbed over and over again. “They took h..him.” Michael saw Rich’s face go white. Rich hissed a few things to JAke before he saw Jake run off to the town. 

But it didn’t matter. Jeremy was gone. And it was his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter was a bit boring but the next chapter we'll get more action. You can expect chapters every week or so. I hope you stick with me for this hell of a ride.


End file.
